No man like him
by Kajune
Summary: Byakuran encounters Vongola Primo, guarding a sick Vongola Decimo, and he can only think about greeting him Byakuran-style. Slight 100G


**Title **: No man like him

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : -

**Warning **: Minor maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Byakuran encounters Vongola Primo, guarding a sick Vongola Decimo, and he can only think about greeting him Byakuran-style.

* * *

**Byakuran's Birthday Story**

* * *

There was no man like him on Earth.

So kind, so pure, so caring...yet so full of pride and dignity, honor and wit; such combinations have never been considered possible by the people of his time, but since such a man lived over a century ago, then there is no surprise.

Giotto was a popular man, mainly as a boss and also founder of the Vongola family. His blood is said to run through the veins of every successor, but it seems most prominent in his latest heir, being his own descendant, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Of course, to a man like Byakuran, such a connection would leave that man with a flaw; he could be called a great-great-great-grandfather, and of course, Giotto never liked it whenever he called him that.

When Tsuna's life gets threatened with a terrible fever, the man who can feel all this pain chooses to come out, and watch over his shining future. Yuni was unable to provide the right care for her beloved friend, but was not against Giotto's arrival to that bedside, and simply did what she could do - running around with cold to warm towels - to make the condition better.

Byakuran, on the other hand, was far too fixated with the blonde to the think of the brown, and by living up to his expectations, Giotto was also aware of this.

When white slipped past the gap between the doors and moved towards them, Giotto did not flinch, he simply sat unmoving by Tsuna while watching his health; to be honest, it hasn't changed much.

When a single foot had reached the tip of the bed, Giotto then responded, "What do you want, Byakuran?"

To average people, to allies and enemies, Giotto would commonly use a softer tone, but, possibly due to still hating the nickname, he now sounds unwelcomingand also dead serious.

To Byakuran, this is amusing.

"Wahh...I just came to check on Tsunayoshi-kun. He is my ally too, you know." Byakuran's feet advance slowly, and still by now he is only able to see blonde hair and the long black cloak, not those eyes he once saw on two people, who looked at him with contempt.

That was back when he was still fighting Tsuna, who later got encouraged and empowered by Giotto himself.

"You and I both know, that deep down he is no ally." Giotto states, and Byakuran merely smiles with amusement; the positive qualities of Vongola Primo never cease to amaze him. "You came for me, to see me, didn't you?"

...and 'yes', was the answer to that, but since it was so obvious, Byakuran chose to let silence fill the air.

Neither men moved for quite a while.

Then...

"Primo-_chan_," Byakuran purrs, trying to avoid his knowledge of the other's name, since how he found out, wasn't entirely through legal means. "Don't be so unfriendly to me," He steps forward again, "I merely want to enjoy the presence of he who created such a wonderful fa-"

He didn't know just how much Giotto did hate insults.

"Do not come, a step closer."

A straight-forward threat, thrown at him without the other's eyes even on him. It could be considered both rude and unkind, but in Byakuran's case, it was never like he could do much to the offender, who, apart from being a mere fragment of a long dead man, was also far more powerful.

...If Tsuna could beat him, then he could not think to touch Giotto.

But it was wrong to underestimate Byakuran's enjoyment in getting what he wants, so when the white-haired's hands both landed on Giotto's forearms, he got startled. Naturally, one should not be able to touch his current form, yet because he wanted to _feel_ Tsuna's fever, he made himself more solid, to the point of being touchable.

Byakuran happily whispers into the other's ear, saying, "Now I got you."

Spinning around to confront the white was not the best option, nor was glaring, ignoring and shooing him doing any better, as none gave a desired result. As Tsuna laid there half-dead and half-breathing, Byakuran was amusing himself with taunts and compliments, sent at Giotto's face, who took all comments as negative statements.

Looking into those blue eyes only told him that Byakuran surely wasn't here for a tea party, and also was definitely here for him; anything more of his secret agenda and he was at a loss.

The somewhat dance of avoiding and approaching did not last long being the way it was. Byakuran soon wanted dominance over something, or someone so rare that he pressed the blonde-haired man onto the bed, lying side by side with his own beater and the other's successor.

Up until when his tongue could mock Giotto by the throat, everything had been going his way. This all stopped at the uninvited arrival of Vongola Secondo, who did not like foul play..._so _did not like.

That night, Tsuna remained sick in bed, Yuni was confused why a window was completely smashed, Byakuran was dragged off to the hospital, albeit with a comment from Giotto saying, "In the end, you lose.", Giotto himself continued to watch over Tsuna, but with a bump on his head via Vongola Secondo, and the Giglio Nero family were left forced to painfully pay the bills of the window.

No one ever found out what happened that day, only to be stunned at the sight of destruction, and silence from the one man who never thought, he would get close to being violated.

...Though that was only possible because, it was Byakuran's birthday, and so...

_He never faded during the dance._

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
